


Curiosity Piqued and Plan B Formulated

by iceprinceloki



Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [3]
Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: Daniel might be useful, David is appalled, Epic Friendship, First Time, I'm sick in my head, Lestat is suspicious, Louis has a plan, M/M, Marius just likes to watch, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, true story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iceprinceloki/pseuds/iceprinceloki
Summary: Daniel and Louis figure out the flaw in Louis' process and set out to reattempt the foray into Louis' sexual debut
Relationships: Armand/Daniel Molloy, Armand/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Daniel Molloy/Louis de Pointe du Lac, Lestat de Lioncourt/David Talbot, Lestat de Lioncourt/Louis de Pointe du Lac
Series: Forays Into Indecency or Daniel is a Poor Choice of Friend [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553704
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Curiosity Piqued and Plan B Formulated

It was a week before Daniel and I were allowed to be alone together. Lestat suspiciously interrupted any interaction between us and made sure to not give us a seconds peace to talk in private. On the bright side this allowed me to escape having to talk to Daniel about my little problem, and it also allowed me to escape hearing about his week long escapades. There were two nights in which no-one saw him or Armand after the incident. I alone knew what was happening behind their closed door.

With Lestat, David, Marius and Armand seated around the television watching another Blade rerun we slipped out to go hunt and do our usual nonsense. Of course I knew that the conversation would turn. I just didn’t think I would be the primary point of conversation.

‘So how was it with your new boyfriend?’ Daniel asked with a mischievous smile.

I blushed and looked away from him. ‘I don’t want to discuss it Daniel, how was it with Armand?’

Daniel grabbed me and stopped me mid step, he turned me to look him in the eye and stared at me suspiciously. ‘You did try it. Lestat found the injection. You did try it so what happened? Don't change the subject! We can talk about Armand later!’

I grimaced at the memory of Lestat finding that damned syringe. He had demanded to know what drugs I was on and why and since when. I’d had to lie to him.

‘Louis you better explain this right now! What drugs were in this syringe?!’ Lestat roared at me. 

I cowered away from him, he had found the empty syringe that had the hormone in it. I had no idea what to tell him. He was glaring at me, worry creasing his brow.

‘Louis tell me the truth. Are you on something? Is this Daniels influence? Is this what you were hiding from me the other night?’

‘I was craving blood of a high sugar content and had force fed a mortal man a few pounds of chocolate and then filled some syringes with his blood.’ I cringed internally at my half assed excuse. I stared at Lestat hoping he would fall for it.

David who stood behind him, just as concerned for my well being, had his mouth wide open in shock and confusion. He obviously didn’t believe for a second what I had just said, but he was so used to the unusual happenings in our coven that he didn’t dare contradict me incase I was being honest.

To make it worse Armand, Daniel and Marius stood in the doorway of my room shaking and snorting with laughter as they knew exactly what the syringe was for. I glowered at them hoping they wouldn’t rat me out to my maker and his lover.

Lestat was so stunned and confused that he had no response for me. He slowly walked out of my room, with a brief look back at me with furrowed brows and shocked eyes.

Now on the sidewalk with Daniel I was cornered and the truth of the syringe had to come out.

‘Alright yes I used it, and I tried to use Riccardo…’ I sheepishly confessed to my friend.

Daniel grinned at me and nudged my shoulder jokingly. ‘Well? How was it? Did he make you melt? Did you feel all the jizz you’ve ever made in your life come rushing out of you? Did you see heaven? Did your knees knock together like a Catholic school girls? Did you lose feeling in your toes because you curled them so hard?’

I blushed and slapped him on the chest in my embarrassment. ‘Stop it Daniel! None of that happened. I didn’t….’

Daniel frowned and leaned closer. ‘Didn’t…?’

I desperately looked heavenward. ’I couldn’t do it right.’

‘Lou! How complicated is it? It only has one direction it can go!’ Daniel laughed in surprise.

I groaned and rubbed my face. ‘Daniel! It isn’t funny! I feel awful about it as is! I shouldn't even need to have this conversation, I'm a grown man.’

Daniel sobered up and put an arm around my shoulders, leading me to start walking again alongside him. ‘Sorry Lou…didn’t mean to offend you, I wasn’t laughing at you I swear…whats wrong? What couldn’t you do right? What happened?’

‘I tried just feeling it and turning it on and stuff. That was fine I was alright with that, and then I used it against my…uh…’ If my face wasn’t permanently red after this last week I would be surprised. ‘Masculine features, and that was enjoyable…But when I wanted to try the…full monty…I used the additive you purchased with the device and I tried to achieve my intention but I couldn’t get it to….’

I rubbed at my face again in shame and didn’t want the words to come out. Daniel seemed to understand me, fortunately he is very good at filling in the blanks when my vocabulary fails me and hand gestures aren’t clear enough.

‘You couldn’t get it in?’ He smiled at me understandingly.

I nodded and avoided his eyes.

‘Lou you can talk about this stuff you know? Its normal…healthy even…you know the words…’ Daniel hesitantly tried to reassure me. When I didn’t answer he continued. ‘I can’t really help you if you don’t explain what you did. Can I ask questions and you just say yes or no?’

‘That may be the least embarrassing way to go about this.’ I muttered unhappily.

‘Did you use copious amounts of lube?’  
‘Yes Daniel…it got everywhere…’  
‘Did you have it switched on or off when you tried to pop your cherry?’  
‘Daniel!!’  
‘Answer the question Lou!’  
‘It was on! The lowest setting it had to offer…’  
‘Would this be popping your cherry?’

I glared at Daniel, not amused by his turn of phrase. ‘I have had sex before! I was a mortal man once!’

Daniel raised one eyebrow at me knowingly and pursed his lips, waiting for the truth. I rolled my eyes and winced. ’I never had sex with a man though.’

Daniel grinned and covered his mouth with his fists like an animated girl about to shriek. ‘Lou! Why didn’t you tell me?!’ He was laughing as he asked me this. ‘I’d have gotten you a smaller one if I knew you’re a virgin!’

‘Daniel not so loud!’ I begged him. ‘What if the others are also out!?’

‘Lou! How did you live for over two hundred years and never get boned?! Especially considering you’re a raging homosexual.’

I blushed and glowered and tried to get out of his grasp. ‘It wasn’t done Daniel. My mother would have been aghast! And I never conceived of it! I only learned in recent years what men do in the privacy of their bedrooms….’

‘Where did you learn?’ Daniel asked suspiciously.

I looked at my feet and mumbled the answer. ‘Those dreary romance novels they sell for $1 in the bookstore…..’

‘Oh. My. God. Louis! Thats a terrible place to learn!’ Daniel slapped a hand to his face. ‘They’re unrealistic, over dramatised and so fake. What did you actually learn from them?’

I thought about it for a moment trying to understand what he meant. ‘I learnt that one man puts his genitals into the others rear and that’s how it works.’

Daniel looked at me through his fingers and began to shake his head. ‘No Lou….no….There’s more to it than that. There’s the foreplay and the prep and the awkward pauses and the sweaty uncomfortable positions. It’s way more complicated than just shove it in and boom!’

‘It is?’ I stared at him blankly.

‘Yea, no wonder you couldn’t get it right…you didn’t prep yourself did you? With your fingers? You just tried to force it in there. You don’t know how to do anal.’ Daniel looked at me knowingly, a despairing smile on his face.

I sighed and sat down on a bench as we strayed into the park. ‘What do you propose I do?’

Daniel eyed me silently for a moment, obviously not sure if he should voice his opinion.

‘Just tell me Daniel, I don’t know what to do, and I don’t think I can just walk away from this whole thing.’ I fiddled with my hands in my lap.

‘Curiosity piqued?’ Daniel smiled understandingly. ‘Look what I wanted to suggest is…you're single….Armand and I are pretty open to new experiences…’

He trailed off and eyed me hopefully. I stared in confusion at him and when I realised what he was implying I recoiled. ‘Daniel! I can’t do that! Armand and you? At the same time? What would even happen? What would we even do? How would that work?’

Daniel held his hands up placatingly. ‘It was just a suggestion! You don’t have to…I could help you….just the two of us? It won’t be anything between us, I’ll just help you with…or Armand can come help you? We'll just do it for you so you can feel how to do it on your own! It’s just a thought.’

‘Daniel I am not going to be intimate with either of you! I could never look you in the eye again. And what if I don't like it? What if it's too rough? What if it gets out of hand and we end up..not using Riccardo and instead...’

‘Dude you are over thinking this! If you don't like something you just have to say so. We wouldn't be rough with you your first fucking time, even Armand wouldn't do that. And if it gets out of hand and we three end up fucking, you’ve already been intimate with Armand! You know what you’d be in for….’  
‘Exactly why that is not happening!’

Daniel sighed in frustration. ‘Well then how am I supposed to help you if I'm not showing you?’

I contemplated the options not sure how to proceed. Then it hit me.

‘Come on Daniel we have to go home and make some arrangements.’

I leapt to my feet and started walking home briskly with Daniel nearly jogging beside me asking what I had in mind. I smiled to myself, confident in my solution.


End file.
